Cutezome Army - Infantry Division
'General Description' They are divided in two divisions. The Cutezome-Purity Battalion and the Cyber-kinetic Battalion. Other generals are mostly using Cutezome-Purity Battalion Soldiers, while Kichona's army is purely comprised of the Cyber-Kinetics Soldiers. Cutezome-Purity Battalion Soldiers have a major advantage over Cyber-Kinetics in terms of willpower, they can decide on their own, for what's best. Since the Cyber-Kinetics Battalion Soldiers are only thrown VERY STRONG radio signals to make something of their mind, there are always Cyber-Kinetic Controllers in every Command Post made by the Cutezome Army. For safety reasons, Cyber-Kinetics are only controlled by those who have the Pure Cutezome Gene, this is to prevent any other faction to control them. Cyber-Kinetics are automatically programmed to attack targets that deemed threatening or has a rigged-up memory file of the properties of the enemy. Cyber-Kinetics still possess organs of that of a Cutezome, but they're all deemed impotent. Combat-wise a Cyber-Kinetic is more powerful than a Normal Cutezome Soldier. They carry Heavy Weapons a long prolonged time without being once tired. Moreover, they are trained with all sorts of weaponry, from knives to Oversized Particle Cannons. And their reflexes are so good that they can 50% of time catch a bullet by the sides, their accuracy is enhanced too well, that they can 25% of time block your bullets with theirs. 'CLASSES OF UNITS' 'Marine' Basic infantry unit for the Cutezomes. They are armed with Dual-Purpose Guns called the "AR-Shogun", it has two firing modes, Burst and Stream. Burst is good for taking out groups but not for mid to long-ranged use and Stream is good for taking out mid-range targets and its accuracy. Blaster Anti-vehicle and Anti-tank infantry. They armed with Quadruple Launchers, with a laser homing sight. The Missiles follow where ever the laser sight is pointed. Marksman Long range Anti-infantry unit. They are armed with "Rod Rifles" that deliver a bullet the burns through flesh sometimes setting the target on fire. They can also put beacons to command Airstrikes on to. They are also Stealthy and can't be detected by normal means. Suit A unit that can infiltrate bases and can just cause chaos on enemy territory. Setting off an EMP Pulse, Capturing buildings, Calling for reinforcements. However they are poorly armed, with only .45 pistol. Cyberkinetic Marine Highly Advanced Marine commanded by Mistress General Kawaii Kichona Shofu. They are resistant to most Small Fire Arms even Sniper Bullets. They have the ability to choose an upgrade within their suit to make it perform better, and if there is a Raizen Installation nearby the facility can call out on-field upgrades to make their armor even more better such as 50% more firepower on their Tri-purpose Guns. They can also plant Timed Charges and create a disruption field around them to deflect most missiles, also they are resistant radiation and toxins. However though, they are easily destroyed with Alternative types of attack such as Napalm and Armor-piercing bullets. Cyberkinetic Javelin Trooper Same advantages and disadvantages as the former only armed with a modified Javelin Launcher which decimates any concentrations and bunkers. Cyberkinetic Tengu(Winged Demon) Aerial type versions of the former, they are armed with Lasers and Mess Missiles. These are deadly when in the right hands as they can decimate any area with their Macross Missile Massacre-type move if they can get close enough to the barrage location. It is also good for sniping down any unit with its laser gloves. Possessor Drone Albeit not actual infantry these are suicide bomber type units that can contaminate areas with an even more potent Toxin than those known commonly. They also have the ability to mind-control a target in exchange of their life. Clone Made in the very image the Mistress General herself. This unit's introduction spawned lots of scandalous videos expressing that the clone is closest to the real and original one. The Mistress General admits that she didn't actually intend it to be so detailed that it comes close as to way of reproduction, she just says as to answer the public that she got "a bit carried away". The Clone unleash a barrage of Toxin Missiles shaped like syringes that can devastate any advancing resistance, it too can possess abilities of a Marine. The Unit is more focused as a Melee attacker and can also manipulate enemy soldiers with her charm. Clones are impervious to any toxin or radiation, additionally it heals them.